


do you think it means something?

by honeygrow



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Based on a Lizzy McAlpine Song, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Jiara - Freeform, Kiara's Kook Year (Outer Banks), Young Love, forgive me if this is trash im trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeygrow/pseuds/honeygrow
Summary: Just another fic about Kie and JJ trying to figure out their feelings for each other like lost puppies. Starting from Kie's Kook year with sprinkles of the gold debacle and onward.ALSO based on the lyrics of the wonderful Lizzy McAlpine in her song Means Something !
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron & John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	do you think it means something?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfic work so bare with me plsss :')) When listening to this song JJ and Kiara popped into my head so I thought I would create a lil story to go along with it hehee

### Chapter 1

**I saw your name on a street sign**

**In the middle of nowhere**

**And that has to mean something**

####  _Kook Year_

“Dude we’ve basically been driving up and down this same street for like twenty minutes. So hurry up and figure out where you wanna go, cause I’m not paying for the tow truck if we stop in the middle of the road,” JJ says impatiently as he makes a right onto Lennox Drive.

“Well I don’t hear you making any suggestions, so might as well just head back to the Chateau then,” Pope responds with a slight edge. JJ knows it’s not intentional, all of them get testy when they’re running low on energy. Pope, wedged between JJ and John B, humphs in annoyance as John B’s stomach growls from the absence of lunch. JJ side eyes John B, squished into the far right of his truck, while chuckling and shaking his head. He decides to take the left, leading them away from Lennox Drive, making a beeline towards the gas station. “You’re supposed to make the right at the corner of Lennox to get to the Chateau.”

“I know, you humanoid GPS system.”

“That’s not even- You know you’re saying system twice right? You don’t have to-”

“Chill, I’m just heading to the gas station so we can grab subs at the deli,” says JJ, cutting off Pope. He knows fair well that Pope would’ve gotten into another one of his spiels about how what he’s saying doesn’t make sense. And Pope low on fuel food, along with his ever knowledgeable brain, equates to never ending rambles over nothing. And JJ is already slightly agitated over driving up and down that god damn Lennox Drive.

He’s barely pulling into the gas station, when John B and Pope bolt out of his truck and through the doors of the questionably combined gas station and deli. JJ pulls into a parking spot at the side of the small building, deciding to not go into the store. He can’t afford to buy a meal today, having just spent his money to get a part, that he couldn’t find at the junkyard, for his truck that’s quite literally falling apart at the seams.

_Don’t worry baby I’d never let you go though._ JJ thinks as he drums on the steering wheel. _You’re stuck with me, through thick and thin._

“Unlike others,” he mutters to himself as he glances towards the door of the gas station/deli to see if John B and Pope were on their way out yet. Noticing through the glass that they’re still out of his sight, probably walking through the store aisles, JJ disbelievingly huffs out, “Lennox,” with a slight eye roll and a shake of head in annoyance.

_I hate that I actually miss you here, with us. With me. I try so hard to stop thinking about you. And yet, the universe still finds a way to remind me that you are here, but on the opposite side of the Cut. The glamorous Figure Eight. And you willingly choose to be there, because you don’t want to be here._

Kiara _Lennox_ Carrera. Seeing Kie’s middle name as a _street sign_ was an annoying way of the universe saying, “Hey, I know you’re pissed, maybe feel a little betrayed, and are trying to follow ‘out of sight out of mind’ but here! We wanna have some more fun and piss JJ off some more!”

JJ found out Kie’s middle name by accident. He was visiting Kie during her long shift at The Wreck, and Mike Carrera was in major stress mode. It was last year in the dead of summer, meaning that all the tourons were packing the place up with their sweaty and sticky bodies like a can of sardines. The south’s thick heat will do that to you. That also meant that the pogue’s usual place to win some free grub was busy as hell. JJ was distracting Kie at the counter trying to mooch some fries off of her that he could take to go, while she was trying to tell him to fuck off so she could work. And that was when Mike Carrera came storming through the swinging doors from the back kitchen and through the galley, booming out, “Kiara _Lennox_ Carrera. I swear to god if you continue to stand there for one more second instead of tending to tables, I promise you will have _no_ backup from me when your mother tries to make you attend another country club banquet.” 

“Sorry, I was just telling JJ to get out,” Kiara responds, gritting out the latter half towards JJ. Mike sighs in exasperation, rounding around the bar with his arms full of meals ready to be served, leaving the two behind. 

Kie narrows her eyes at JJ urging him to get off his ass and leave. He throws his hands up in defeat saying, “Hey, wouldn’t want to compromise your backup in avoiding a fancy shmancy cotillion,” as he stifles a grin. 

“First of all, if that was what my dad was even talking about, which it wasn’t, it would be a debutante ball, not a cotillion wise ass. Second-” 

“Kiara!” Mike bellowed. Kie rolls her eyes at JJ as she walks away from him to get back to work. “You know you love me Kie,” JJ shouts out to her and blows a kiss her way, gaining some stares from customers. Kie can’t help but turn around to flip him off while letting a small smile out. 

So, really it was unintentional that he found out her middle name. And although a small memory, he hated that it stuck with him. He hated that he continuously thought so much about her. Hated that he remembers all the little details that make up Kiara Lennox Carrera, despite the fact that she doesn’t even bother to give him, or any of them, the time of day anymore. It meant that she _still_ means a lot more to him than he did to her, and he hated that. 

JJ, still sitting at the driver's seat, staring off into the brick wall in front of his car and deep in thought, is snapped back to reality when the side of his face is smacked with a wrapped cold sub. He hadn’t realized that Pope and John B had already gotten into the car while he was staring off. 

“Bro, you good?” Pope questions. 

“Yah, looks like you went into a food coma but the opposite,” John B follows. 

“What are you even trying to say man,” Pope laughs out confused. 

John B dismisses him with the waving of his hands, “We bought you a sub and chips. So you’re welcome,” snapping his fingers into hand guns towards JJ. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far! I would love to hear suggestions on what I could do to improve or for just in general! and ofc kudos are always welcomed and appreciated :') Sending love and health to everyone during the holidays <3


End file.
